I see Dead People
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: John and Monica are assigned to help a young boy deal with his problems. Only they deal with the supernatural.The boy can see and talk to the Dead. Please send in reviews!
1. An Accident?

_I see Dead people (2007)_

_Author: XFWRITER aka: Angel2008-2009_

_Summary: Meet Sean, a young, and disturbed little boy who can see dead people. Among them are John and Monica. They don't know that they are ghosts until no one else can see them. But are John and Mon dead?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the XFiles characters. They belong to chris carter and ten thirteen productions. Story plots are my ideas of course. And of course, The Sixth Sense was my inspiration for this story._

_Author's note: Please keep sending feedback. Feedback is much greatly needed for these stories! _

_Chapter 1 An Accident_

_John and Mon were driving along the road yet heading to another case. It had been three years since they had been working on the Xfiles._

_John kept driving his eyes on the road. A storm was brewing and it looked really bad. Monica looked over at her partner he was quiet as usual. "John, are you okay?" she asked gently. John looked at her "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"_

_Monica "You seem so quiet. Like you've got alot on your mind". "I just had a rotten nightmare last night and I'm still thinkin about it". he said. "wanna talk about it? talking about bad dreams always makes me feel better". said Monica._

_Doggett then sighed. "It was about Luke. I thought I'd seriously move on without him once I got rid of his ashes. Now I see him when I go to sleep and everywhere else to"._

_Monica put a reassuring hand on her partner's arm. "I know you miss him John and you always will. He was your son". she said. "But you have to move on. You can't keep beating yourself up like this". Monica hated to see her partner hurting. John tried to smile at her and took his eyes off the road for a second. "You always have the right thing to say Monica that's why I keep ya around". he said winking at her._

_It was then Monica noticed the oncoming truck. "JOHN! LOOK OU-" Monica's voice was cut off by the loud screeching sound of metal crushing against metal and then her world went black._

_Reviews- please send them!_


	2. Meet Sean

Authors note: the mother in this scene can see dead people too.

_Chapter 2 Meet Sean_

_Monica walked down the hallway after recieving a file for their latest assignment about a boy who kept seeing dead people. The boy had several health problems as Monica could tell in the profile._

_Inside the portfollio, was a picture of the nine year old boy. he had brown hair, and green eyes. His name was Sean Scott. his health issues were: skitso, behaviour problems, social issues, and nightmares. On the profile it also said that Sean's parents were divorced. Great thought Mon we're dealing with a troubled young boy again. she rolled her eyes._

_Sean lived in a small duplex with his mom. It wasn't hard to find Monica thought as she drove her car to the residence. Doggett soon met up withher he was running a bit late thanks to traffic. Monica smiled at John "Our first case since three years ago". she said to him. John nods "Seems like old times"._

_Soon the little boy answered. "Hi. We're the Federal Agents your mom told you about. I'm Monica Reyes, this is my partner John and we want to help you with your problem" she said smiling. "You can't help me", the young boy replied then he slammed the door on the agent's faces. Monica's smile then turned to a frown. Doggett noticed "That kid is creepy. I say we leave and uh go grab some lunch". Monica elbowed her partner hard and glared at him. "I don't give up on people that easy, John!"_

_Suddenly the door reopened and this time a young lady answered "Oh you must be the Agents I called. I'm so sorry my son is a bit rude today. I'm Maria Zellio". _

_"Hi Ms. Zellio". said Monica she could tell from the looks of her, the woman was Spanish. "Come in, come in". the woman motioned them Inside._

_Sean, the young boy was flustered. "I said I didn't want to talk to them Mom!" "Honey, they can help you figure out why you keep seeing them!"_

_"Come again, seeing what?" asked Monica "Dead people", the Woman said. "My son keeps saying he sees Dead people"._


	3. Spirits talk to me

Chapter 3 Spirits talk?

"You talk to the dead?" asked Monica bringing out her notepad and recorder.

"Yes, and sometimes they talk to me", the young boy said.

"What do they tell you?" asked Monica. Looking straight at the boy. He acted as if he was almost afraid to answer, afraid the spirits might be listening in.

"Are the spirits friendly?" asked Monica. the boy studied her before answering which creeped Monica out.

"Some of them are. And some are just scary. I have no idea what they want". said Sean.

"Do you believe they all want help?" asked Monica.The young boy nodded. "But I don't know how to help them all. i I don't even know what they want".the boy said.

This was ridiculas and insane thought John Doggett to himself. The boy needed to talk to a psychiatrist. But then agai, he seemed to forget that before Monica became an FBI agent she was a psychiatrist for four years. And she was a trained and successful Doctor. If anyone could help the little boy, it was Monica who could. But John couldn't help but think there was other things he'd rather be doing besides talking about dead people with some boy.

Monica and the boy talked some more about his problem and his social issues. She even offered some advice on how he could get along better with some of his students. Once they were done, Monica gave the boy some candy for his good session. She also said she would meet with him again soon, right after Lunch if that was okay. The young boy nodded and went back to playing with his plastic hero figurines.


	4. conversation at lunch

_Chapter 4 over lunch _

_"Monica, I don't see how we're goign to help this boy. I mean we're not psychiatrists". He munched on a tuna salad sandwich. "John, you forget, I am a certified Psychiatrist my first job was a psychiatrist before I became a Federal Agent I thought I told you that. We are the only ones Sean can talk to because we deal with the paranormal." she reminded him taking a bite out of her salad._

_John "I just don't like the way that kid looked at us today like he was scared or somethin'. "He didn't know us very well, John!" said Monica. But she too thought it was strange how the boy had looked at him._

_"So what are we going to do go disguised as psychiatrists with this kid and are we going to figure out what's going on?" he asked. "Exactly". said Monica with a smile._

_"But that's undercover!" he protested._

_"And then we're undercover". said Monica._


	5. Sean's Encounter

_Chapter 5 Sean's Encounter_

_For their next session, Monica suggested to Sean that he try to help these ghosts crossover. "I don't think they are out to hurt you, sounds like they need your help". she told him. "My help?" the young boy asked. "But, why me?" he looked confused._

_"Because your young, and you'd listen more and believe them more than adults would. And you have a gift to talk to the dead. There's nothing really wrong with you". she said. "Really? Mom thinks I imagine things". the young boy said._

_Monica shook her head "No. you aren't. YOu are a special young boy who is gifted. You have a very Special ability no one else has." Sean smiled this lade made him feel better at least she didn't think he was crazy._

_"So tell me, Sean, do you see these dead people during the day or at night?" she asked ._

_"All the time", he whispered. Monica knelt so she was eye level with him "Do you see them right now?" Sean nodded yes then swallowed hard. Sean looked nervously at Monica then at her partner. "They don't even know their dead"._

_send those Reviews. Let me know if I should continue!_


	6. Invisible

_chapter 6 Invisible?_

_Latet that night at Monica's apartment. Her and John sat around and talked. "That kid acted strange again. Did you see how he acted around us the whole time?" Monica nodded "Yes, he was a scared little boy over ghosts. But I think once he helps the ghosts crossover, he won't be scared of them anymore._

_Monica excused herself to go use the restroom. Earlier that day, she had tried to go see Scully. But the redhead hadn't heard or even noticed her at the door. She had been talking on the phone. And at work people didn't even talk to her not even Brad. Who normally had some smartallic thing to say. Monica thought those happenings were weird. once she got out of the bathroom, she explained everything to John._

_"Yeah, I've got the same reactions from everyone. It's like everyone thinks we're invisible or somethin'". he scratches his head. "what do we do Mon?" he asked. "Well, we help Sean deal with his problem and then figure out where to go from here". she said._


	7. Shocking News

_Chapter 7 Shocking News_

_That night, Monica and John spent the night talking. Mostly about work, and remembering the good times they had with one another as partners. Monica decided it was time to catch up on the eleven o clock news. What they saw was shockin._

_Reporter "This is just in: Two Federal Officers, John Doggett and Monica Reyes died in terrible traffic accident on Highway 84 earlier this afternoon. Both died instantly as a eighteen wheeler smashed into their vehicle. At this time, no reports of drugs or alcohol being involved in the accident. more news to come later". The reporter was soon replaced by the meteoroligist._

_"We're dead", muttered Monica. her eyes growing wide, a sorrowful look soon appeared on her features. "John, how can this be?" she asked. John didn't answer. His face was pale and he was in a state of shock. everything began to make sense. People ignoring them , Sean's frightened looks whenever they were in the room with him. And also, how his hands seemed to go straight through door knobs anytime he would touch something._

_Monica began to silently cry. How could they die?! Their lives were only begining. She hadn't even had the chance to be in a serious relationship, get married, or even have children. And now she'd never get to experience them. More tears came from her eyes. Monica wondered how Scully her new best friend would handle this news. would she be ok? and who would take over the Xfiles? and what was her and john's purpose for remaining here? why hadn't they crossed over?_


	8. Accepting the fact

Chapter 8 Accepting the fact

The days dragged on forever or so it seemed like to John and Mon. They still tried to help Sean despite the fact they now knew they were dead. But Sean and his mother could see them which was a good sign.

Monica was kind of hoping that Sean would help them crossover. Sean was now currently helping other ghosts to crossover. He learned not to be afraid of trhem as Monica had taught him not to be.

Now as they sat and talked to him, Sean was surprised to know that they now knew they were dead. But Sean admitted to hearing it on the news. "You should be able to crossover now. YOur main reason for being here was to help me and you did". the young boy said.

"So now all we have to do is wait". said Monica. Sean nodded. "Well, I'm proud of you Sean for overcoming your fears and accepting the gift you have". She smiled at the Boy".

They spent more time with the boy talking about the boy's day and about things that were going on at home. Then Monica and John left the apartment and went over to Mon's place.

John seemed unually Quiet as if he was thinking about something. In the drive home, Monica was lost in her thoughts as well. She didn't know where they would go from here, but she hoped it would be to a good place.

They spent the afternoon hanging at Mon's place. Monica fixed them some Icecream since neither of them felt like in the mood for a pizza. They couldn't call for one anyway since they were dead.

"What are you thinking about John?" Monica asked her partner. He kept picking at the Icecream unable to eat his. " Just um, about alot of things. Mostly my feeling's about you. I've never um told you this before but nows a good time."

Monica raised her eyebrows. She had a feeling she was going to like what was to come.


	9. Feelings are Mutual

Chapter 9 Feelings are Mutual

"I , uh, I'm in love with you Monica. I always have been ever since the day we met. I just was too afraid of telling you before. I was afraid you'd reject me." John finished his sentence.

Monica couldn't believe it. John Doggett really loved her! The feelings she felt for him hadn't been lust! They were real! She was in love with Doggett and he was in love with her.

"Wow. I love you to John. I've even tried to tell you in so many ways. But I had no idea you felt the same!" said Monica.

John then leaned over and kissed her. Monica returned the Gesture by kissing him back.

They may be dead, but their love for Each other wasn't. It was very much alive and would last throughout eternity.

When they pulled back Monica was breathless. "Wow . That was some kiss." she said smiling.

"Yeah, it sure was". said John then he looked a bit dissapointed.

"Something Wrong?" asked Monica she looked at John worriedly.

"I just wished I could have admitted my feelings to you when we were alive. Then we could have dated, and gotten married and had Children. Mon, we're never going to experience being married or have kids". John seemed crushed.

"Those things would have been nice", Monica admitted. "But, what matters most right now, is that we have each other and we don't have to face death alone".


	10. Into the light

Chapter 10 Into the Light

Not long after saying goodbye to Sean, Monica and John stopped by to see their friend Dana Scully. Scully seemed lost in her own little world as people around her gathered around her to talk about John and Monica. Scully looked to be in a mess, her eyes bloodshot red, and she looked like she hadn't slept that much.

Monica was worried about her best friend. Ever since she came to the X-files, her and Dana developed an ever lasting frienship and had gotten close.

John sensed her sadness, and sympathy for Scully. "She's going to be alright you know. The tough Dana Scully always bounces back." he hugged his partner. Monica tried to smile, but then she burst into tears. "But JOhn! we need to protect her. Who's going to do that?"

John "Mulder. He always does that." Just then they notice Mulder enter the room and embraced Scully into a hug. Reyes softened as she watched the couple. "I guess your right, John. It's just he better not take off and leave her when she needs him the most".

John "He won't Monica". John understood Monica's passion and deep feelings for Scully. At one point, the two had tried to be an item, but then Mulder came back complicating things. Suddenly, Monica saw a light enter. "John, there's a light, it's beautiful".

John looked at it in awe. "Well, I guess it means it's time for us to crossover" "Yesh, I guess so John but I'm scared". admitted Monica. He took her hand "Don't worry, I'll be right with you".

Together, they moved towards the light, taking one last look at the World they left behind.

The End.


End file.
